tears
by randomchick 141516
Summary: NOT based on vampire academy total imagination
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a dance with death**

As I woke up I realized three things: 1.) I was tied to a chair 2.) I was in a huge room with no windows 3.) I was scared and I was injured. I tried to remember how I got there when he came in. I thought it was weird cause he was dead maybe not.

He looked exactly the same way I saw him last (which was 2 years ago) his hair slightly hanging over his eyes and standing in the protector position we learned since we remember and he was still 6 foot 3. But something's were different. Instead of a rich chocolate brown eyes they were scarlet red and his skin was paler then I remember (or at least wanted to remember).

Sure I was pale before he "died" (but I was paler that our teachers thought I was a predator) but he was still pale. I knew then that I still loved him but I was still scared ( with another fact i will tell you later). Then I realized that he was untying me and this was my chance to strike back. When the knots were untied I jumped up and started to reach for my stake but all I felt was the leather holder (so protectors don't stab themselves even though it wont hurt). Damn! I thought oh well I can still use my hands right.

As I tried desperately tried to hit him as hard and as fast as I could he held me at bay. "Stop Allie!" he said. "**No**" I shouted "Alex if you stay like this you are going to allot hurt people and me!" then I stopped and noticed that he was looking straight at me. "What do you see something wrong with me?" I asked boldly. "Oh yeah that's right you killed my fellow co workers and you captured me!" I yelled. Alex just stood there watching me. "I did it because…" he trailed off deep in thought. One thing he knew I couldn't stand was waiting (but don't allot of people hate waiting). "**Just say it**!" I yelled "I can't," he said "because it's time." "Time for what?" "Time for your birth."Like that I was out like a little kid on ice.

"Allie?" the voice said. I couldn't feel my body or anything really i thought i was dead again(something else i shall save for later) "Allie its Marci please wake up?"With that I was awake to see my best friend looking at me with her giant grass green eyes. "Where are we?" I asked sleepily."You're in the infirmary." She said quickly "You were so pale when we found you. And…um the predator tried to kill us but…um it escaped…" Marci said."It was Alex wasn't it? Alex who tried to change me, Alex who tried to kill you guys?" I asked. Marci shook her head yes and tears sprung to my eyes.

" He killed 30 of our protectors evenhandedly." I said as a statement more than curiosity. "Yes he did," said Marci "When I heard that I thought _'oh my god please don't let her be dead!'_ and they told me that you were ok but you were captured which made me worry more ." She said "that's when the rescue group went to find you…. I was so scared they said I would lose you… but your stronger then what they thought." I'm sorry I gave you a scar 'princess'." I knew that I had to be nicer but hey it's funny right? "I told you not to call me that." I guess not "but seriously what am I going to do I know I still love him but am I **strong** enough to kill him?" I asked tears coming down my cheeks. Marci knows I hate it when I cry but she gave me a tissue anyways. "I think you're strong enough." Marci said truthfully. Then a nurse came in and told Marci it was time to leave. "Get better soon…" she said "in this place I better get better fast!" i shouted. and she chuckled then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**srry its been 4 ever science i wrote school sucks but hey thts what i get plus my birthday too much stuuf writing will be hard but i will tr my best to keep adding plus writing im sorry! _**

**Chapter 2: the devil is striking**

I was out of the hospital the next day. My arm was broken but I didn't notice until they told me. But I still had practice to get to be Marci protector. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw the few cuts I had on my pale face and I looked in my eyes there looked like there was no tarmac look in them they were still midnight blue. Then I looked at the rest of me I still had my unusual brown hair to my midsection, I was still 5 feet 9, the only difference is that I had was the pale blue sling supporting my arm and a couple small cuts on my other arm. "Today train my feet not my hands" I told myself.

"Hey Allie I heard you got beat up?" said a snob who thought they were on top. Marci told him something but I didn't hear it I turned around and with my good arm I tackled him into the wall. "Remember I'm stronger then you" I growled. I picked up my books with my good arm and started walking. "Allie you know that you're not suppose to hit people" lectured Marci. "People really annoy me Marci especially that snob." I explained "Here's where you're supposed to be Marci.""You're still weird even after you get captured and almost killed."

"Hey Allie wait up" called Derek that's when I turned around. Derek was Alex's best friend when he "died" Derek changed a lot. "Hey its big guy!" I said. He's still a giant I don't understand how one boy could be that tall I'm almost 6 ft. he has sandy blonde hair and grassy green eyes. "I want to know if it's true." His face suddenly filled with sadness. "Yes its true Derek Alex is…" I trailed off. From the corner of my eye I saw him clench his fist as a tear rolled down his cheek. I stopped tears in my eyes I looked at my feet. "Allie I'm sorry I just needed to know I'm glad you're safe and I'm sorry it that upset you." "It didn't I hate that you're upset one day I'm going to get revenge for Alex and all the people who suffered." I said. Derek chuckled and he bent down and gave me a hug. I know what you were thinking 'kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' nope he has a girlfriend so that's messed up and second Alex loved me so he's my big brother in a way and I'll always love him as a brother. RIIIINNNNNNGGGG! "Oh shit we're late!" and he stopped giving me the hug and we ran to get to class.


End file.
